Potter meets Ninja
by Whitesoulninja69
Summary: Six new students come to Hogwarts, and they are not normal. Two boys have EXTREME emotions for each other, two girls go crazy for one of them, and the other two boys are a little too quiet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione don't know what their signing up for when they become friends with the strange group. SasuxNaru.


___**Potter meets Ninja**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER CHARECTERS OR NARUTO CHARECTERS. I WISH I DID SO I WOULD MEET A PINK LEPRACAUN THAT IS FROM JAPAN! ^_^**_

_**WARNING: YOAI, EPICNESS, AND A WHOLE LOT MORE! YOU ARE CAUTIONED.**_

"Hermione," Harry said, "What is manga?"

"Why do you ask?" Hermione asked. They were in the Gryffindor common room, doing homework. Harry had already finished his, and was holding a book he had found on Professor Snape's desk. He didn't know what it was, so he thought the smartest person he knew would.

"I found it, and it says it's a manga. You have to read it backwards! Isn't it strange?"

Hermione took out a random book from her bag. She skimmed through it and said, "A manga is a Japanese comic book. Very many people in Japan read them, along with foreign readers from all around the world. Mangakas, authors of manga, usually make their manga into anime. Anime is an animated show also originated in Japan. If an anime and manga is popular, for example _Shaman King_, they would make costumes, called cosplay costumes." She closed the book and said, "I guess these things are a big deal!"

Ron came in after that. He looked questioningly at the manga, but shrugged it off and said, "There are six new students coming at dinner," he said, "Ginny says their ninja, but nobody believes her. She swears she's seen them too! Not only that, their all in Gryffindor!"

Harry didn't think this through. There were new students as ninja, and all in the same house? He set the thought aside and started reading the manga. Ron asked what it was, getting his answer from Hermione.

"It's a Japanese manga," she said, "Harry found it somewhere in potions class."

"Are you supposed to read it backwards like that?"

"Yeah, the Japanese have an interesting way of looking at things."

Harry kept reading through the day. It was hard to put down. At dinner, Harry was reading, getting a glare from Snape, as usual. Hermione closed her book and said, "It's weird how you like reading all of a sudden, even if it is a comic book."

"It's not called a comic book," he said, not moving his head to look at her, "It's a manga. Comic books are from America."

"Whatever."

When Harry finished the manga, the doors to the Great Hall opened. Four boys and two girls walked in, looking very strange. The hall got quiet as they entered. They walked up to the Head Table, bowed, and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Wow, they do look strange," Harry whispered to Ron, "Especially the blonde one."

The boy with spiked, blonde hair also had scarred cheeks that looked like whiskers, and a headband with a black cloth. He had kind blue eyes that were now staring at Harry's green ones. He smiled an idiotic smile and continued talking to the boy next to him. He had black hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin. Both girls were fascinated by him. One had green eyes and pink hair, while the other had pale blue eyes and blonde hair. The other boys were also talking to the blonde boy. One had brown hair and a puppy, while the other had long black hair and pale, whitish gray eyes.

"They look like they came from a manga," Harry said.

"I bet they did," Hermione whispered.

They continued eating, getting complains from Harry. He had to read the next issue, but he can't just buy it! He found this one randomly, so finding another will be really hard. Harry decided to go back to the common room after a while. The blonde new boy and the onyx eyed one followed him out. He overheard a little bit of their conversation.

"Sasuke, are you sure about this?" the blonde said to the black haired.

"Yes Naruto, if you want to," Sasuke said.

Harry wondered what they were talking about, but kept listening.

"When are we going to tell Sakura and Ino?" Naruto asked.

"We will tomorrow. They have to know sooner or later."

"I don't know why I feel so weirded out by this!"

"It's okay Naruto, you're my first one, and I'm your first one. It's okay!"

_What the heck are they talking about?_ Harry thought. They were in the room before he knew it to listen any further. The boys sat at a table near a window. They did some sort of paper work, then went upstairs to talk more about their topic.

Harry did more of his homework before Hermione and Ron came in. Both of them were talking to two new people, the pink haired girl and the brown haired boy. Ron was talking to the boy about his dog, and Hermione was talking to the girl about some good potions books. They walked over to Harry and sat with him.

"Do you know where Naruto and Sasuke went?" the girl, Sakura, asked Harry, "I saw them walk out with you."

"They went upstairs," Harry said.

"Thanks!"

She went upstairs to talk to the boys, when the other two walked in, laughing. "Oh, Neji!" the girl laughed, "That cannot actually happen! You can't be serious!"

"I am," Neji said, "The fish flew through the air with no magic involved!"

Naruto and Sasuke came down with Sakura. Sakura looked disappointed for some reason. She looked at Ino, shaking her head. Ino looked confused, so Sakura whispered something in Ino's ear. The blonde girl was shocked, eyes wide, mouth gaping. Harry had no idea why, but whatever it was, it had to be shocking.

"What?" Naruto said, smiling, "Is that not normal?"

"NO!" Ino and Sakura yelled, "Sasuke-kun shouldn't go out with anybody else but us, let alone you!"

"Wait, what?" Harry gasped. He wasn't much into gossip, but this was just shocking.

Nobody remembered him and his friends being there, so hearing him talk gave them all shock. Sasuke smirked, and Naruto begged, "Please don't tell anyone! There would be rumors, and-"

"It's fine, we aren't going to say a word," Hermione said with a smile.

Naruto sighed in relief and appointed his attention to Ron. "I know somebody who looks a little bit like you," Naruto said.

"Gaara looks nothing like him," Sasuke said.

"Yeah he does! He has red hair!"

"That's pretty much it, right?"

Naruto thought for a while, and then said, "Yes."

"Then it doesn't count."

Ron smirked, and said, "I bet he doesn't own a rat!"

"No, he owns Shukaku, the one tailed beast raccoon. Do you own a rat?"

"No, but I used to! That is, until he turned into a person."

Naruto didn't say anything. He wasn't shocked, because he knew he was in a magic school, but he still felt sorry for the red head since his rat was his best friend. Harry smiled and said, "Now you have an owl that keeps flying into closed windows."

"Bloody bird."

Everybody laughed. They were all becoming friends, and it was awesome. When they all went to bed, Harry made sure Naruto and Sasuke would sleep separately. Naruto was disappointed, but he understood that if he didn't want anybody else to know, he would have to not sleep with Sasuke. He also told the strange couple what time classes started, what time they should get up; little things like that. Then, Harry explained to the two boys about house points, professor Snape's hate for their house particularly Harry, and different spells he used.

Naruto and Sasuke took in all of the information and told the young wizard about chakra. It was mainly Naruto talking, but Sasuke gave a little information too. They spoke about Konoha, different jutsu, and about their pasts, which was painful. All three of them were meant to be friends.

Naruto's parents died when he was an infant, because of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi. It was sad hearing how his father died trying to save his mother, which kind of backfired since she died too. Sasuke though had a brother who did the work of murdering his whole family. He called it his clan, but down here, it's just called family. Harry told them about Voldemort killing his parents, and also attempting to kill him. Naruto gasped at the thought, and Sasuke hmphed. The boy who lived showed them his scar to prove it. The fox boy showed them his stomach saying, "My father tried saving my mother by sealing Kyuubi inside me. That's what this mark on my stomach is!" Sasuke showed them his sharingan. He said, "This is what killed my clan, but in my brothers eyes. It is in our family blood line, but I know not all of us had the sharingan, so it was a little bit rarer to get it than it should."

It was starting to get late, so the boys went to bed shortly after their conversation. Harry heard Ron come in the dorm shortly after he got in his warm covers. He dreamt about nothing when he fell asleep.

It was early morning in Hogwarts when Harry woke up. It turns out, only Naruto, Sasuke, Ron, Neji, Harry, and Kiba were the ones in their dorm, which the boy didn't realize. So when he got up, he saw an empty bed on his left, and saw an overstuffed one to the one next to it. He sweat dropped and whispered, "Their lucky nobody else is in here who doesn't already know."

Harry saw it was five in the morning, so he decided to do some homework. He completed all of it when six o'clock came. That's when everybody should be waking up. He walked back up to his dorm. Ron and Neji were sitting up on their beds. Neji got up and tried to wake up his brunette friend. Harry tried to get Naruto and Sasuke up, but found it impossible. _We weren't up that late, were we?_ The boy who lived thought.

Naruto yawned in harmony with Sasuke's. It was weird, but it was like music. Naruto laughed at that and kissed Sasuke good morning passionately. Harry looked away along with everybody else. It was gross seeing two people kissing like that in a hallway, but if they were both your friends and both guys, it's even grosser!

Harry and the other boys met the girls at the Great Hall for breakfast. They all grinned at each other, except for Sasuke and Neji which was normal, and sat down. Harry saw Malfoy staring at them from the Slytheren table. He seemed to be smirking, but Harry didn't know why. Then, Harry saw it. Naruto and Sasuke were kissing, and everybody was staring!

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled.

"Who are these infamous ninja?" Lord Voldemort asked Bellatrix. His death eaters were stalking Harry Potter for the past few months. The strange six seemed more powerful than Harry! Bellatrix gave a pouty face and said, "I'm sorry, my Lord, but I don't know who you speak of."

"I can help you," a snake like voice whispered, "that is, if you can pay me back. Let's just say that I have known who these ninja are for the past few years."

Voldemort turned around and saw a strange person with black, long hair that had a snake personality like himself. The dark Lord marveled at the mysterious person and asked, "What is your name?"

"Just call me Orochimaru," the man said, "and you must be Voldemort. I've heard about you for quite some time."

Orochimaru called for a man with white hair and glasses. "Kabuto, you must want to meet this amazing man, am I right?"

Kabuto stretched out his arm and said, "Pleased to meet you, Lord Voldemort. I've been serving Lord Orochimaru for a few years now, so when he said we might start an alliance with you, I have been looking forward to our meet."

"Pleasure to have you both here."

Bellatrix glared at Kabuto. She was going to stay the dark Lords favorite! No exceptions! Kabuto noticed and said, "What?"

"I will be the dark Lords favorite!" She yelled, lunging at him.

Kabuto had grabbed her arm and put it behind her back. Her wand was in that hand, so he took it and said, "That wasn't very nice, Bellatrix was it?"

"You beast!"

"Let her go, Kabuto," Orochimaru sneered, "She is going to be very valuable."

The man let go of her and gave back her wand. Before he did though, he whispered in Bellatrix's ear, "If Lord Orochimaru weren't here; I would have killed you right on this spot."

She yanked back her wand and walked up to Lord Voldemort's right side. Kabuto smirked and thought _this should be interesting._

"It's you boys' first day of classes, and you already get into trouble!" Professor McGonagall sighed, "I know you have feelings for each other, but could you please try to not get suspended?"

"It was by accident!" Naruto procrastinated, "I dropped my wand on the floor, and Sasuke tried to reach something that was behind me, and we smashed into each other!"

"Hm!"

"It's true!" Sasuke said, for once looking just as flustered as Naruto, "Sakura saw the whole thing. That's why she yelled baka!"

"Which means?"

"Idiot."

"She only said it to one of you."

"She's always on Sasuke's side," Naruto pouted, "She always thinks he's super smart and more powerful. She lectures me all of the time and thinks it's always my fault, until Sasuke stands up for me. That's when Sakura blushes and says she's the idiot."

McGonagall looked like she didn't believe them, but shrugged it off and sighed. "I guess you boys are okay, for now. Your punishment is to deal with all of your peers."

"Oh, we can handle them," Naruto said devilishly.

"No spells!"

"We know. If they want to make fun of the truth, they're going to get the truth!"

Surely enough, there were millions of students looking at them and whispering to others. Naruto and Sasuke didn't care much for it though. None of the teachers mentioned anything about it, including Snape! Naruto thought it was going to be bad because of the teachers, but they were all on his and Sasuke's side. Harry thought it strange for his least favorite teacher to stay with his friend's sides, but he was grateful for it too. He even found the second issue of the manga he read in the same spot he found the other one! Harry discarded to first issue and took the second.

_This is so odd, but it is so addicting!_ The young wizard thought.

A girl with red hair who was in Gryffindor walked up to Naruto, and said, "That was brave, what you did this morning. I'm glad you weren't suspended! I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister."

"I'm Naruto," the blonde ninja said with his big grin, "It's nice to see that there is at least one person who doesn't mind it!"

"What do you mean?"

Naruto frowned and said, "People have been whispering about it all day. Some have even laughed. We didn't mean to do it! I dropped my wand and he was going to grab something that was behind me!"

Ginny frowned and gave Naruto a hug, "Don't worry. People will give up eventually and learn to like you."

They were in a hallway, on their way to the Gryffindor common room. When they walked inside, Ron charged at Naruto and fell on top of him! He held his wand at the blonde's neck and yelled, "What did you do to my sister!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked calmly.

"You two hugged! Are you going to betray Sasuke? You traitor!"

Sasuke heard this and walked behind Ron. Ginny got mad at her brother's stupidity and pushed him off of the young ninja, and slapped him. "Naruto was upset, so I had to do something! You idiot! We aren't going out! I already like somebody else, you moron!"

Ron took all of this in, and said, "Who?"

The red headed girl blushed and walked off. "It's none of your business!"

Sasuke helped his lover up and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The raven picked him up bridal style up to the dorm. It felt weird to the blonde, and was even weirder when Harry walked down the stairs from their dorm, seeing them as they were. "Uh….. should I ask?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Naruto said.

The wizard shook it off and went down to see Ginny. Sasuke kept walking Naruto up the stairs, and put the blonde on a bed. "What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "Classes for second period will start soon."

"I know, but you need to rest."

"For what? Sasuke, I'm perfectly fine! Nothing happened!"

Sasuke sat on the bed next to him, looking at the floor. Naruto gasped after a little while and sat up. "You didn't hear what Ron said about betraying you, did you?"

The raven kept staring at the floor, ignoring the question that was asked. Naruto got up, walked to his lover, and embraced him. "Don't think I would ever do such a thing, Sasuke-kun. You are my one and only star in my sky. You are the shine in my sunshine. You are my rays of happiness."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in consideration and whispered, "You are the only person I love. You are my happiness all together. Without you, I could never have a reason to live."

Naruto smiled at his words. Sasuke doesn't really show emotion so easily, so this was a new thing for him, which Naruto understood. That's one thing he got used to with the raven. They kissed since they were alone in the dorm. It was warm, passionate, and loving. It was hard to break apart, but it had to be done. When they did, the two stood up, ready to walk out. When they met the entrance, they met somebody they weren't expecting.

"Is that you, Amaru?" Naruto asked.

The girl with red hair, dark blue bandana, and bright blue eyes was there right in front of them. They haven't seen her in a while. Sasuke didn't really get to meet her, but Naruto was greatly friends with the girl. She was serious about something, and decided to tell them then and there, "Orochimaru made an alliance with Voldemort. They are about to hit the school with a massive force! I was secretly following them to see what they were up to. Apparently, they are after you guys!"

"Thanks Amaru!" Naruto said, embracing her.

"Yeah, thank you," the raven said giving her a handshake.

"Do you know when they are arriving?"

"No, they discovered me before they said anything else."

"Wait, did you run away with them chasing you?"

"Yeah, but there are charms for them right?"

"Not Orochimaru! He and his buddy Kabuto probably cooked up some sort of new jutsu to get through it."

All of them got wide eyes, and ran down to the common room. "Where are Kiba and Ino?" Naruto yelled as he skimmed the room. They weren't found.

"They were called to Professor McGonagall's office. Why?" Sakura said.

"We need to think of a strategy!"

"What for?"

"Orochimaru and Voldemort are on their way! They are going to try to do something suspicious! We found this out because of Amaru!"

Sakura noticed the girl and waved. She waved back and asked, "Do you think they are already in the building?"

Everybody looked at each other. "The charms on this school are too great," Hermione explained, "They couldn't possibly get in!"

"Well, ninja like ourselves use jutsu," Sasuke explained, "Orochimaru in particular finds forbidden jutsu and uses them. He probably found out a way to get in, and there are probably some new spells that Voldemort has learned, isn't there?"

"But don't those forbidden jutsu take up too much chakra?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, but there is a spell to give you more energy, in this case chakra," Harry explained.

"We need to tell Professor Dumbledore!" Ginny said.

They all ran for the exit, only to be stopped by two snake like figures. "Are you looking for us?" They said, holding up a blonde girl and a brown haired guy who both looked a little too familiar.

_**OMG! TOTAL CLIFF HANGER! So sorry, but in order for you guys to keep reading, and for me to continue to right from a good point, I have to add cliffs. It was hard to continue from ending endings like Always there for Dobe. It's an awesome fanfic, don't get me wrong, but it's hard to write endings that have already ended! Anyways, how do you like Amaru being in this? Some of you are probably asking who she is, but some of you already know. If you watch Naruto Shippuden Movie 2: Bonds, you'll know who she is already. One of my fav movies! I noticed that if you walk in my room, you can tell I like Naruto! Hahaha! I know you don't care. I'm sorry I told you! :.( Well, please review anyway, because I really like them! I reread them a lot! LOVE YA ALL!**_


End file.
